Te Amo
by Midnightxwolfx
Summary: Leah smiled, "I love you, Sam." "Don't tell me that." "What?" "Don't say that to me! It's over." Leah sat there in silence, "te amo, Sam." SongFic. Breakup drabble.


**I heard this song and when I listened to the lyrics I was like, "that's so Sam and Leah's breakup!"**

**I love Leah, she so awesome :)**

**Song: Te amo by Rihanna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song. **

* * *

Sam sighed; this was going to be the most difficult thing in his entire extended life. He was going to let Leah down today. He wasn't going to tell her about imprinting. He wasn't allowed. It made it even harder, not knowing why your boyfriend randomly dumps you after your cousin visits.

They were at First beach, on the low cliff where most of the kids dived. It was where they first met. Sam didn't know why he was doing this to Leah. But it was better that she hated him, rather than keep pursuing him.

Leah was so happy that she had Sam back after a week where no one allowed her to visit him. And for two and a half months after that, her parents said she wasn't allowed. Of course Leah didn't follow those orders. But whenever she went to Sam's house, his mother said he wasn't in.

Leah snaked her hands around Sam's waist, "I love you, Sam."

_Te amo, te amo, she says to me.  
I hear the pain in her voice.  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead.  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over._

"Please don't say that Leah," Sam whispered.

"What?"

"Don't tell me those three words,"

Leah sat there in silence, taking in everything he had said.

"Te amo,"

Sam looked at her, "what?" It was Spanish. Leah had always loved Spanish. She always teased him and said she was going to use it against him someday.

"Leah?"

"Yes?"

Sam's eyes turned downcast, "it's over."

Leah's eyes widened. That was the last thing she expected Sam to say to her. Her grip tightened, afraid that he was going to get up and leave.

"What do you mean?"

"It means we can't be together anymore," he frowned, "Lee-Lee, I'm sorry." He wiggled out of her grip.

_Then she said te amo  
then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no,  
She cried Te amo  
I told her I'm not going to run away  
but let me go._

"What do you mean you're sorry?! YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Leah's face was streaked with tears as reality came crashing down on her.

Sam's heart was wrenched. He couldn't stand to see Leah like that.

"Te amo, Leah," Sam whispered, "but I can't be with you. It's for your own good."

_My soul is crying,  
without asking why  
I said te amo,  
would somebody tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
don't it mean I love you_

"My own good?!" She screamed, "what would leaving me do?! CREATE SUICIDAL THOUGHTS?! Is that it? Do you want me _dead?!_"

Sam cringed, he could never think Leah, the strong willed girl that everybody loved, would kill herself over him.

She sniffled, "its Emily isn't it? I'm not stupid Sam! The first time you saw her you looked like you haven't seen a woman before!"

Sam knew she would figure it out. As Leah said, she wasn't stupid. Fresh tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were filled with so much agony that a stone statue could crumple with grief.

There was no point in fighting it, "yes Leah. It's Emily."

_Because I understand  
that we all need love  
and I'm not afraid  
to feel the love but I don't feel that way_

Leah let out a frustrated cry and dove into the water. Sam thought of going after her, but thought better of it. She probably wanted some alone time.

He watched her swim under the waves. Leah was always the best swimmer in all of La Push. She emerged at the shore, stomping bitterly out of the water.

Leah looked back at him, jealousy and anger in her eyes. But Sam thought he saw a flash of sadness there.

She whispered something. And because of his damned wolf genes, his senses were heightened, and he heard her.

"_Te amo, Sam Uley..."_

_Doesn't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you,  
Te Amo  
Te Amo  
Don't it means I Love you..._


End file.
